


Flowers

by CrystalizedCherry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Can be romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grumpy Judar, Hair Braiding, Other, You Decide, can be platonic, idk - Freeform, magi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedCherry/pseuds/CrystalizedCherry
Summary: Kougyoku braids Judar's hair.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching season 2 of Magi and read the manga because I was too impatient to wait. This is my first fic for the fandom, so forgive me if the characters are OOC ;; Can't wait for the next chapter to be translated and for the 3rd season of Magi to be released! That is, if they plan on continuing the anime ._.

“Judar-chan, you have such pretty hair!”

Judar twitched a little at the compliment but otherwise gave no indication that he had heard it. Kougyoku was running her hands through the black magi’s hair in awe, admiring the raven locks that shone in the sunlight.

“Oi old hag, how long are you going to keep playing with my hair?” Judar grumbled.

“I’m not old!” Kougyoku huffed, though she started separating the hair into three sections.

“Ouch! Watch what you’re doing!”

Kougyoku hummed contently, gently twisting pieces of hair, forming a rather large braid in her lap. She paused occasionally to run her hands through the strands, unable to stop herself.

“It’s so thick and long and silky,” she murmured quietly.

“It certainly won’t stay that way if you keep pulling so hard,” the magi complained, though there was no real venom behind the sentence.

Kougyoku pouted before coming up with an idea, her lips curving into a slightly mischievous smile.

Making sure that Judar wasn’t paying attention, she picked a few flowers lying beside her and quietly wove the pastel-colored blooms into his hair.

“Oi old hag, what’s taking so long?” Judar asked, scowling.

“Shush, I’m almost finished,” the princess replied. “How do you deal with so much hair on a daily basis anyway?”

“I braid it with magic, idiot.”

Kougyoku didn’t bother to reply, securing the end of the braid and adding a few more flowers in it, Judar none the wiser.

“Done!”

“Finally, my back hurts,” Judar grunted.

The magi marched off towards the direction of the palace, probably intending to pester Hakuryuu about something. Kougyoku admired her handiwork, giggling at the contrast between the flowers and the magi’s personality. No doubt he would come back later to scold her when he found out, but it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading :)


End file.
